


bertambahnya tangan ketigamu

by rasyalleva



Category: Original Work, Ruang Kerja Tuhan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dark Character, F/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, Surreal, aku mau bikin fandomnya teh ran tapi ... yang terjadi maka terjadilah orz, selamat ulang tahun teh rana!!!, they have a cat!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Kulipena punya dua tangan, dan itu tidak cukup.





	bertambahnya tangan ketigamu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/gifts).

> ini fanfiksi dari Ruang Kerja Tuhan.  
ada sematan lirik lagu "Beautiful Feelings"-nya DAY6.  
dipersembahkan untuk teh ran, selamat ulang tahun!

i.

* * *

나도 모르게 미소를

I smile without you _knowing_.

* * *

Perempuan itu berharap dia punya tiga tangan.

Jadi dia tidak perlu kesusahan membuka pintu dengan sikunya ketika sedang menggotong-gotong kardus. Dia tidak perlu kesusahan menjedotkan kepalanya untuk menyalakan lampu, menyebabkan dahinya berdarah kena goresan paku berkarat—_yang menancap dengan kurang ajar—_persis di atas saklar. Dia tidak perlu menutup pintu dengan kakinya dan tidak melihat kucing kuning kurus kering yang membuntuti terjepit dan mengeong, lalu kabur.

Tapi, masalahnya adalah, dia tidak punya tiga tangan.

Perempuan itu menghela napas. Dia meletakkan kardus yang penuh dengan buku-buku di atas meja. Dia melihat korek api yang ada di sana. Dinyalakannya api dengan korek. Dipandanginya. Dia bertanya-tanya, _kenapa_ menyalakannya. Kenapa menyalakannya, ketika dia masih perlu mengeluarkan buku-buku ini dari kardus dan memilahnya berdasarkan mana yang masih butuh dan mana yang tidak? Kenapa menyalakannya, ketika darah yang merembes dari dahinya mulai mengalir dan dia lamat-lamat bisa merasakan jalannya darah, _yang geli minta digaruk ini_, mengalir di antara kedua mata?

Ketukan di pintu. Langsung dibuka, tanpa menunggu.

“Kamu apakan Nishka?”

“Niskha siapa?”

“Kucing yang leukemia itu. Pulang-pulang, dia sudah bunuh diri di teras.”

Perempuan itu berbalik badan. “Padahal dia bunuh diri, tapi kamu salahkan aku?”

“Eh, _astagfir_, kenapa itu dahimu?”

“Aku cuma berdarah dan Nishka bunuh diri, tapi kamu langsung fokus pada darah di dahiku.”

“Kamu kenapa pula mainan korek api? Hih! Matikan!”

Laki-laki itu membanting pintu.

ii.

* * *

지금 이 노래가 또 다른 사랑노래 같을 수 있어

This song right now might just sound like _another love song_.

* * *

“Selamat ulang tahun.”

“Dan … terima kasih atas cintamu?”

“Hah?”

Perempuan itu angkat bahu. “Itu lanjutannya.”

“Lanjutan apa?”

“Lanjutan liriknya. Lirik utuhnya: selamat ulang tahun, terima kasih atas cintamu.”

“Lagu apa itu—” tapi laki-laki itu berhenti, dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, sadar bahwa dia salah memberi respons. Dia terpejam. Menarik napas. Mengembuskannya. Membuka mata. Menatap si perempuan. “Aku nggak bermaksud memberimu patahan lirik.”

“Patah hati?”

“Patahan lirik! Hih! Kuping!”

Perempuan itu diam. Dia ingin berharap kalau dua puluh dua tahun lamanya dia hidup di dunia, akan ada satu hari ketika dia tidak menyusahkan orang. Tapi hari itu tidak pernah datang, terutama ketika kehadirannya saja sudah _adalah_ kesusahan. Mungkin kalau dia dilahirkan dengan tiga tangan, dia takkan lagi mengulangi siklus kutukan ini: datang-datang, sudah susah-susah tuhan buatkan, cuma bikin susah saja bisanya.

Dia memikirkan Nishka yang mati bunuh diri di teras depan rumah. Sengaja minum tumpahan air cucian. Perempuan itu tidak bilang kalau sebelumnya ada insiden Nishka nyaris terbelah dua karena kejepit pintu. Nishka pasti bunuh diri karena itu: agar si laki-laki tidak tahu soal luka di perutnya, agar si perempuan tidak dimarahi. Kalau Nishka nanti hendak dimasukkan ke neraka karena keseringan nyolong daging di tempat pengeringan ikan sebelah, pasti pahala soal dia menyembunyikan aib si perempuan akan membuatnya masuk surga.

Laki-laki itu diam juga. “Maaf,” katanya. “Aku kangen Nishka.”

Mungkin itu bohong. Mungkin si laki-laki cuma pengin tahu _sebenarnya _Nishka tuh dia _apakan_. Padahal memang tidak diapa-apakan. Cuma nyaris menjepitnya dengan pintu, tapi itu kan, bukan karena si perempuan sengaja. Tapi karena si perempuan tidak punya tiga tangan saja.

iii.

* * *

이 아름다운 느낌

This, _beautiful_ _feeling_.

* * *

“Kenapa kamu mainan api kemarin?”

“Bukan buat Nishka kok.”

“Oh.” Tanggapan itu meluncur lebih cepat dari yang diinginkan si laki-laki, jadi dia buru-buru melanjutkannya. “Eh, tapi, bukan itu maksudku. Kamu nggak menjawab pertanyaanku.”

Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut. Tahu. “Tapi itu jawaban yang kamu inginkan.”

Laki-laki itu menatapnya. Ekspresi rasa bersalah. “Kalau … dahi yang berdarah?”

“Nggak ada hubungannya sama Nishka juga.”

“Begitu, ya.”

Lama tidak ada obrolan apa-apa.

“Kalau …,” kali ini, yang mulai si perempuan, “kalau ucapan selamat ulang tahun?”

“Kenapa dengan itu?”

“Yang tadi pagi. Kenapa kamu mengucapkannya?”

“Karena … kamu ulang tahun.”

Ah, ya. Benar juga.

Perempuan itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Memandangi dengan saksama. Rupanya berulang tahun tidak lantas membuat tanganmu bertambah satu. Baiklah. Setidaknya ada yang dia ketahui sebelum benar-benar menjalani kehidupannya yang adalah tahun ke dua puluh tiga ini: bahwa berulang tahun sebanyak apa pun tidak lantas membuat tanganmu bertambah satu. Menjedotkan dahi ke paku tidak lantas membuat tanganmu bertambah satu. Kucing kesayangan mati bunuh diri tidak lantas membuat tanganmu bertambah satu.

Perempuan itu bertanya-tanya apakah ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan agar diberi kesempatan. Karena, sampai saat ini, dia masih berharap punya tiga tangan ….***

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaii teh ran! akhirnya jadi juga cerpen abal-abal ini hsjshs aku mau bikin poscanon-nya len/reva sebenernya tapi makin ke sini kok makin gelap dan muram dan suram dan … kenapa jadi kebayang kulipena? (…) dan alhasil dengan perombakan sedikit, jadilah ini "fanfiksi" pertama yang kubuat di fandomku sendiri; ruang kerja tuhan! X'D
> 
> day6 ini adalah band yang teh ran kenalkan ke aku! sampai sekarang aku masih suka ketuker nama-namanya (…). dan "beautiful feelings" itu lagu kesukaanku. jadi kupakai aja deh, agar kita teh satu sama(?) XD okei, selamat ulang tahun teh ran, sukses di s2 (ih tahun lalu aku bilang sukses skripsi! wkwkwk), mari terus mengobrol di whatsapp meskipun itu artinya aku nggak dengerin dosen ngajar XD /salah. sukses menggambarnya, sukses ngefandomnya, sukses tapatalk harpotnya, sukses main wop-nya! yang lain-lainnya, teh ran tambahkan sendiri, aku bantu aamiinin!
> 
> pertahankan terus sifatnya teh ran yang sangat totalitas dan berdedikasi ini :") semangat selalu, kakak jauh! XD


End file.
